


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY SIX.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [28]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: his words were painful.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 8





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY SIX.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: mentions of drinking and alcohol, tad ANGST
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

Taeyong perked up at the knock, "Come in."

He gave you a small smile when you enter, mugs of coffee accompanying your hand. Taeyong quickly stands up to get a mug from your hands but you shake your head quickly, placing it on his desk. "Figured you needed it." Taeyong thanks you quietly. Nothing seemed to be stopping your relationship with him, it was just friends, and being co-workers. It had frustrated him to the bones, but you continued to act normal with him, and for the past few days, you've been bringing him coffee and food when he's on break and staying in his office for a few minutes.

Taeyong is still madly in love with you.

You haven't talked with him about the two of you, at all— you're sure he'd rather let it be that way, too. The topics you ever talk about is work, missions, your sessions, and the music he's been producing with Mark. You felt that you should still be friends with him, or talk, not wanting bad blood happening between the two of you. Occasionally, he meets up with Yuri at the club and they talk from there, but Taeyong's mind can't escape from you. Taeyong clears his throat as he grabs the mug, drinking the hot liquid you prepared for him.

Taeyong's eyes wander to your neck. A beautiful charmed, silver necklace sat on your neck, your initials small but noticeable. "That's a nice necklace."

"Ah," You smiled, "Thanks. Jaehyun got it for me." Taeyong's eyes dull, but you miss it when you were flipping through paperwork that Kun gave to you.

"Jaehyun got it for you?"

You nod. "Ah, yeah. J. Jewels must have made it." There's a slight bitterness in his tone and Taeyong hopes you don't notice it.

"I think they did," You bit your lip, you couldn't recognise if he was comfortable with continuing the conversation about the necklace Jaehyun gave to you or not. "Oh um, I just wanted to say that Kun gave me this and he asked me to review it, but I told him I'd get this to you instead, I worked on a couple of bits anyway."

"Yeah. Sure."

You know he feels uneasy. "Taeyong?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Better than ever, Y/N." He nonchalantly shrugged, and you raise an eyebrow at him. Taeyong kept his calm and he knew that himself, "Don't you have training to do?"

You nodded, "Yeah, I do. Um, I'll see you later? I didn't mean to interrupt the work."

"Not at all. I'll see you around." Taeyong spoke breathily and you bid him another goodbye before walking out of his office, wishing you never did anything with him in the first place.

-

"You're early."

"I am," You smiled, slipping into the passenger seat of Jaehyun's car, taking a sip of the strawberry smoothie you ordered while waiting for him to arrive at the cafe, "Don't worry about it. I had nothing else to do."

He nodded. "You hungry?"

"I had a heavy lunch with some of the boys, I'm okay," You lean over the armrest to kiss his cheek, "I saw you and Johnny were out today."

"Yeah. We caught up for a bit," Jaehyun blushed at your action before starting the engine, his hands finding their way to sit on your thigh, "He wasn't shutting up about how he wants to be our best man at our wedding."

You blush, "Wedding? Jae," You laughed, "Johnny isn't becoming best man, he hated my guts." You bit your lip nervously and Jaehyun grinned, "Your place or mine?"

"Any, I want to be with you," You looked over at him and his heart fluttered and you laughed and pinched his cheeks, "But _please_ tell me you have peach tea at home."

"Of course I do, angel."

The car ride was only a few minutes and Jaehyun had no problem belting out to his playlist as you giggled at his reactions when his favourite songs came on while you hummed softly. Jaehyun would constantly look over at you while you shove him playfully, telling him to be careful since he was driving. He loved you as much as you loved him; the little things about you made him fall in love with you more. The way you hid your face behind your hands when you became flustered, the way you shyly placed your hands in his. 

You quickly showered and shoved yourself in Jaehyun's clothes, sitting next to him on the couch and you let him comb his hands through your wet hair.

* * *

"Mark?"

"Y/N! It's good to see you here," Mark nodded and hugged you.

"You too, you must be performing tonight?" You smiled, patting his shoulder as he nodded.

"It's a bigger crowd tonight." You try to find Seulgi, but she's already drowned within the crowd. 

"Oh uh, Mark, this is Jaehyun, my boyfriend," You squint carefully when Jaehyun offers to shake his hand, and Mark sends you a look you feel guilty about, but Mark seems to be polite when he greets Jaehyun, "Jaehyun, Mark. I work with him and he performs at the club sometimes."

"Nice to meet you, Mark." Jaehyun excuses himself a few minutes later to find Johnny, who's already talking with a bartender about drinks. Mark looks at you, "Okay, I thought the office was just exaggerating, but Y/N—"

"Mark, I don't want you to be late—"

"No! Um, but Y/N, I... Um, wow. _The_ Jung Jaehyun.." Mark stammers and you roll your eyes, shoving him lightly, "Okay, seriously, I'll get going..." You laugh at him as he turns shy before you gave him one last hug. Your eyes flicker to the bar and you blink. 

Taeyong was here.

He seems to have a sincere smile as he talks with the bartender in front of him. Heaviness fills your heart knowingly, his hands on top of the unknown woman. You gulp when he leans over to whisper in her ear, the woman laughing lightly before playfully squeezing his shoulder. You hope he's not performing with Mark—you'd want to get away as quick as possible, wishing you never dragged yourself and Jaehyun to accompany Seulgi at the club, along with Johnny. You jump when a figure appears in front of you, "Hey."

"You scared me."

"Sorry. But the drinks are served, and I can't find Seulgi for us to have group shots." Johnny spoke and you smile.

"No, it's okay, you guys drink, I'll keep our table." Hopefully the large crowd takes your attention away from Taeyong. Johnny nods and nudges Jaehyun, Seulgi coming over with a smile on her face. "It's much better down there!"

"Y/N said she would look after the spot!" Johnny yelled back and Seulgi nods, smiling at you before winking and walking off. Johnny follows her with drinks in his hands. Jaehyun moves to sit next to you, placing a kiss on your neck.

"I thought you wanted to drink?"

"No, um, I don't feel like it anymore," You look down, "It's fine. Go have fun."

"I won't leave you," Jaehyun smiled. "Is something bothering you?"

Your eyes gaze to Taeyong.

"No, nothing," You faked a smile, "I just don't feel like drinking. Besides, I doubt we would even have a driver. So go, have fun with Johnny and Seulgi."

"No, I'm okay. It was nice meeting Mark." You ease a little bit.

"He's nice, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Jaehyun nods, "How long yet until I meet everyone else?"

"A very.. very long time, Jaehyun," You mumble and he chuckles, placing his jacket over your bare legs. "Too many people, so little time." You try and keep your eyes focused on Jaehyun's face, but you're too distracted constantly looking over at the bar. Jaehyun notices and tries to find where you're looking at and you clear your throat, "I'm just making sure Johnny's not grinding on anyone and Seulgi isn't getting her ass lost in the crowd."

Jaehyun turns back to you. "You should leave Johnny to it. He's still waiting to get laid."

You laugh at the joke, "He's not going to get anywhere if he ends up spilling the glasses in his hands." Leaving the club was all you wanted to do. 

-

The crowds are getting larger, yet Taeyong's face still stands out from afar. Jaehyun's taken a few shots and bought snacks on the menu provided, Johnny and Seulgi occasionally stopping by to drunkenly check on the two of you before going back to the dance floor, or even being in a completely different place where you can't see them. You haven't even finished your cocktail, thinking too hard if Taeyong would see you.

"I think we should get going,"

"Babe, you've accompanied the table all night,"

"I allowed you to go," You retort and Jaehyun takes a deep breath. "I told you it's fine, I wanted to be the one taking you all home."

"Y/N, there's something wrong and you're not telling me." 

"Jaehyun," You held his hand, "I'm sorry I.. I just don't want to make this a big deal but I am fine, I wanted to accompany them tonight." You gesture towards Seulgi and Johnny, who are taking several shots from a stranger and you furrow your brows.

"Are you sure? You keep pushing me to go and—" He pauses. "I get it. Sorry. Look, I'll go and join them for a bit again, I'll come back before you know it." It was almost harsh to say you were glad he went to go for a good while, your thoughts still processing when you catch Taeyong's hair through the lights. Fuck the illuminating lights for letting you see him so clear. A frustrated sigh fell through your lips as you shift again in your seat, watching Jaehyun pat Johnny's shoulder.

Taeyong smiles up at Yuri, holding her hand, "Want to dance?" He feels a bit terrible for yelling into her ear, but the music was too loud.

"That's not my job around here," Yuri pouts, "I'd love to. I wish, though."

"I'm sure it's fine." Taeyong tucks a piece of hair behind Yuri's ear, "For a few minutes. You ever heard the phrase _loosen up_, Yuri?"

A grin forms on Yuri's face. "I have."

"Great. Tell your boss it's on me." 

Mark's voice echoes while he raps into the mic, and Seulgi's groaning next to you, her head on your shoulder. "Y/N," She whines, "My head hurts."

"I know it does, bear," You laugh, petting her head.

"Taeyong's here, you know." She whispers before giggling, "I don't know who he was with, but I'm not a big fan of her outfit."

"She's a bartender," You assumed, zipping your lips together. "Hey, Seulgi, how about I drop you home, yeah?" She hums and continues to complain about her head aching, how she wants more drinks down. You rest her arm around your shoulder before lifting her up, noting to yourself to come back to get Jaehyun and Johnny. You begin to drag her through the sweaty atmosphere, excusing yourself to drunk people who didn't seem to care.

"Taeyong, move out the way, someone's coming through."

Your eyes widen as you stare down the floor, the female voice surprising you as she moves Taeyong's body out of the way, "Sorry, thanks." You clear your throat and you clenched your jaw. 

"Y/N?"

"Wait Y/N... I don't want to leave," Seulgi whispers as you sigh. "For a few more minutes, please? I promise I'll only get a coke.." You know Seulgi is lying, but before you could hold her arm, she's off to the nearest mini bar. Taeyong looks at you, before his eyes flicker to Seulgi, "Y/N. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," You spoke toughly.

"I'll get some drinks for us, okay?" Yuri muttered against Taeyong's neck and your fists curled. Once Yuri leaves, you scoff, "I need to go and get Seulgi home, Taeyong."

Taeyong tuts and rolls his eyes, "You're mad at me right now?"

"I never said I was mad." You raised your voice through the blaring speakers, "Don't put words into my mouth."

Resentful, he chuckles. "It's like a fucking cycle, Y/N. I've known you for many years, and I can tell you're mad. You get mad, you talk to me, and act like your words don't impact me. You know what, I don't get it why I want to apologise. Don't give me that bullshit that nothing ever happened between us, Y/N. I'm tired of this, I'm sick of acting around you."

His words were likes knives stabbing at your chest. "You wouldn't understand." Was all you could say right now.

"I wouldn't understand? You're kidding." Taeyong clicks his tongue.

"Is something wrong over here?" _Fuck_. Jaehyun's voice startles you and you feel his arm snake around your waist, "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tears blurred your vision and Taeyong shakes his head and disappears to find Yuri again. Jaehyun turns your shoulders to face him, "Hey, angel. What happened?"

"Nothing. Can we just take Johnny and Seulgi back now?" You choke, tears rolling down your cheeks. Jaehyun leans closer to you and presses a kiss against your forehead, "Tell me what happened first. Fuck, Y/N, I was worried, okay? Then I saw you and Taeyong and Y/N, if you want me to do something I will, alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Babe—"

"Jaehyun, please," You whisper, "I will, I just.. I need to make sure the two of them get home, and I'll tell you." He wipes your tears with his thumbs and nods, "I.. I need time to think."

-

Carrying Seulgi and Johnny home required effort; making sure they were both asleep before you and Jaehyun shut the door, both carrying them in your arms to their bedrooms. Jaehyun insisted on doing it himself, and you were beginning to get bothered by the fact mascara was running down your cheeks from crying. The car ride to his apartment was filled with a pregnant silence, Jaehyun looking over at you when you sniff or wipe your cheeks.

"What did he say to you?" He asks, breaking the silence. "I thought you weren't talking to him anymore." He was only glad he interrupted the conversation between you and Taeyong. 

"I.. He was just mad at me."

"For what?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Don't cry over him, I won't push it. You're upset." Jaehyun breathed heavily, his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. 

"I'm sorry," You cried, furiously wiping at your tears, "I'm sorry, Jaehyun. I'm sorry." You repeated, turning away from him.

"Angel, it's not your fault, I'm sure," Jaehyun intertwined his hands in yours. "I want you to forget about tonight, okay? Open up to me when you need to." You nodded, biting your lip harshly.

"I love you, Jaehyun."

"I love you too, angel." The aching feeling in Jaehyun's heart made him swallow.

* * *

Morning arrived; birds tweeting, the sun gazing harshly through your curtains. Your body tangled in Jaehyun's clean sheets, a shirt he owned barely covering your underwear. Your eyes are tired than ever, and it seems that the first thing you remember this morning was Taeyong's spiteful words. The same feeling of something stabbing often at your heart, the same feeling of remembering each word clearly that came out of his mouth made tears well in your eyes.

Your gaze shifts to Jaehyun.

He sends you a small smile while rubbing his eyes, "Morning."

"Good morning," You respond, kissing his jaw.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," You nod, sitting up and stretching. "About last night.. I'm really.. fucking sorry."

"It's okay, Y/N," Jaehyun replied huskily, "I just.. You're not in love with him, are you?"

You were oblivious. If Seulgi had sat with you for the two hours at the club—not drunk with her sober thoughts—she would have noted every emotion you felt. Jealousy, exasperation, when you saw Taeyong and Yuri together. You blinked at Jaehyun's words, despite feeling the jealousy knead in your stomach from last night. "I'm not. I don't want you to think that whenever I'm with him, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I'm overthinking."

"Please, Jae," You pat his thigh, "It's my fault. I promise I'm not anymore. Last night we just talked and I don't know.. His words.."

"You don't have to, angel," Jaehyun said sincerely, "I understand, but Y/N, like I said, I'll do anything, are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?"

"Don't." You said, almost immediately. "I'm fine."

Jaehyun nodded and he sat up, kissing your head. "Lie in with me."

And you did, as he hugged you in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

-

_Taeyong abruptly left you and Jaehyun, his heart heavy, though he felt like the words he told you were aimed at him. It was like he wanted to say those words forever, bottled up in his head, all of the sorrow within him. He couldn't shed tears over you: not this time. He didn't want to. Bothered by everything; how you were still in his mind, how he still missed missed you. The thought seemed toxic to him. _ _He wished that he was never in love with you._

_"Who was that?"_

_"Nobody, just an old friend of mine."_

_"Really? She looked pissed," Yuri snickered, wiping wet glasses before handing Taeyong a cup of water, "Seems like you're hiding something from me, Lee."_

_"I'm not, Yuri," Taeyong bites his lip, "She was probably drunk. She gets mad when she's drunk, don't mind her. We just had a.. small catch-up conversation." Yuri nods, choosing to believe Taeyong. "She's pretty." Yuri commented, sighing when she remembers how you looked. Taeyong instantly puts his hand on top of hers, "Like I said, she's nothing else to me. Just a friend."_

_"Okay." Yuri smiled. "Tell me more about her. I'm curious. Was that her boyfriend just now?"_

_Taeyong turns around in the bar stool. Jaehyun kisses your forehead and mumbles into your ear. Taeyong licks his bottom lip, "Yeah. Her boyfriend."_

_"You seem hesitant."_

_"We just had bad blood over our friendship."_

_"May I ask why?"_

_"She just lied to me about personal reasons. I don't really want to think about her anymore."_

_"Well, do me a favour and forget about her," Yuri winked at him, causing_ _Taeyong's cheeks to heat up._


End file.
